Dançando na Chuva
by likocg
Summary: 3 anos após Hermione, Rony e Harry saírem de Hogwarts, Rony resolve encontrar a amiga que até hoje tinha um lugar no seu coração.Mal sabia ele que o destino havia trajado uma linda história de amor para os dois.


**. DANÇANDO NA CHUVA .  
**

**CAP. 1 – Histórias de Reencontros**

Já fazia 3 anos que Hermione, Rony e Harry haviam saído de Hogwarts. Voldemort jazia nos calabouços de Azkaban, em uma sala especial. Tudo parecia estar resolvido, a felicidade parecia andar de mãos dadas com todos. Principalmente com Harry, que estava morando feliz com Luna.

Porém, nem todos viviam felizes. Rony ainda nos dias de hoje não tinha coragem de encarar Hermione nos olhos e dizer "Eu te amo".

Hermione continuava a mesma "CDF" de sempre, e ainda vivia com a cabeça enfiada nos livros. Não foi a toa que ela veio a trabalhar na livraria de trouxas. Ela tivera um ou outro namorico, nada que dera certo, Rony o mesmo. Meses já faziam que nenhum dos três se falassem.

Não se sabe ao certo, mas uma vontade repentina deu em Rony de visitar sua velha amiga. Procurou em seu antigo diário o endereço da livraria na qual ela trabalhava, e no mesmo dia, um homem maduro, de cabelos ruivos e barba mal feita estava parado em frente ao "Ferdinand Livros".

Rony se aproximou ao balcão, lá estava uma linda mulher de cabelos longos, que parecia refletir toda a beleza do mundo:

– Hum, parece que o tempo não afetou sua beleza.

A garota levantou os olhos para o homem, estendeu um largo sorriso:

­­­­– Ronald?

Os dois se abraçaram muito forte:

– Oh Rony! A quanto tempo! Estava com muitas saudades!

– Eu também Mione! Muitas saudades mesmo!

Por um minuto, eles pararam de prestar atenção em tudo que estava em volta e apenas olhavam um para o outro. Mas uma voz no fundo da livraria gritou "Hermione, venha até aqui me ajudar com estes livros!", e tudo voltou ao normal:

– Me desculpe Rony, mas tenho que voltar ao trabalho - A garota entristeceu um pouco, mas levantou um pequeno sorriso ao continuar – Mas se você puder, quem sabe né... Eu saio em 10 minutos para o almo...

– EU TE ESPERO! – Rony nem esperou ela terminar de dizer, e logo o sorriso estampava os rostos dos dois.

**CAP. 2 – O Presente de Hermione**

Todos que agora estivessem passando pela ponte Bulckspece poderiam notar a felicidade que refletia aqueles dois rostos no meio da multidão.

Naquele dia, o almoço da Hermione seria mais alegre. Agora com companhia, estava junto com seu velho e grande amigo que há muito não o via:

– Me diga Rony, e o Harry?

– Bem, como você sabe, ele após casar com Luna, foi morar em Paris. Estão lá, ainda hoje, você não recebeu o cartão deles?

– Sim, sim. Recebi, Luna está muito bonita!

– Você também Hermione!

– Ah, engano seu – corou a garota, ela agarrou o braço dele e puxando-o disse – Venha, tem um restaurante pertinho daqui que é uma delícia!

A porta do restaurante se abriu e logo um garçom veio atendê-los:

– Mesa para casal? Não fumante?

Os dois se olharam, e responderam:

– Sim, sim.

O restaurante não era muito grande, mas era bem elegante. Estava um pouco vazio, e as pessoas que almoçavam ali àquela hora pareciam estar de alguma forma, muito bem com a vida. E aquela alegria parecia contaminar quem estava em volta, e a cada minuto que passava Rony se sentia mais feliz de estar ao lado de Hermione.

– Sabe Hermione, agora que estamos mais velhos. Eu vejo que os melhores momentos de nossa vida se passaram mesmo foi em Hogwarts.

– Concordo, pensei em seguir a carreira de aurora. Mas, isso não é comigo. Mas, eu já estou vendo ótimos lugares pra seguir carreira, mas enquanto isso, estou aqui morando com meus pais trouxas e trabalhando nesta livraria que eu gosto muito.

– Auror também não é comigo. E... bem, e como vai os amores? – Agora a expressão de Rony era da qual pensava "Não esteja namorando, não esteja nam..."

– Ah, não, não. Tentei... Mas, agora vejo o quão é difícil de achar um bruxo decente por essas "bandas". E você? Está tão charmoso! Aposto que esta de namorico com alguma garota ein!

– Er... também não – Hermione fez cara de alivio – Mas um romance não cairia mal agora!

Após acabarem de comer. Levantaram-se e seguiram até a porta de saída. Estava um dia nublado.

Caminharam a longos passos até a praça do bairro. Hermione se divertia ao ver o bobo do Rony correr em frente aos pombos que voavam por perto. Perto dali embaixo de uma velha árvore, estava um banco, onde eles se sentaram, e conversaram ainda mais:

– Ah, sabe Mione – Rony chegou mais perto de Hermione – Mesmo nos tempos de Hogwarts, Eu – ele pegou em suas mãos, Hermione parecia ter esquecido todo o mundo, e apenas olhava Rony – Er, você... Você sempre, sempre fo-oi, e sempre-pre será a.. a... – Hermione expressava apenas a qual queria ouvir as palavras que sairiam daquele homem, ela estava tinha certeza que ele diria o que ela estava "louca" para ouvir ­– Bem, Hermione, você...

– Oh Meu Deus Rony! Me desculpa, mas tenho que ir, estou atrasadíssima! – disse Hermione, soltando da mão de Rony, e infelizmente quebrando a magia que envolviam os dois aquela hora – Me desculpe, mas... Espero te ver em breve.

– É... bem, se puder, eu gostaria de te acompanhar até a livraria. E quem sabe, comprar um livro para mim! – dizia ele agora se levantando do banco.

Os dois, seguiram juntos até a livraria, conversando... Mas nenhum dos dois resolveu tocar no assunto anterior.

Já na livraria, Rony resolveu comprar um livro. É claro que o velho Rony de antes não havia mudado, ele apenas queria impressionar Hermione, e comprando um livro e se passando por quem tem interesse pela leitura, pensou que conseguiria o coração de sua amada.

– Vejam só! Onde estaria o Rony de antes ein!? – perguntou Hermione – Você Ronald Weasley? Querendo comprar um livro?

– Bem, Hermione... As coisas mudam né... As pessoas mudam...

– Quer saber, ontem chegou um livro aqui que é a sua "cara"! Venha, vou te mostrar!

A garota novamente pegou na mão de Rony, que instantaneamente sentiu um forte calor em seu coração que agora batia mais rápido. No final do corredor, estava um livro de capa-dura laranjada e extremamente fino que Hermione pegou e entregou ao garoto.

– Hum, parece ser interessante, "Quériom e a Chave de Ouro" – leu o garoto em voz alta – Acho que eu vou gostar!

No balcão da livraria, Hermione pegou o livro, e como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais especial do mundo ela encapou com um papel lindo que ela tinha consigo. Mesmo demorando minutos para terminar, ela fazia de forma muito caprichada. Rony não se importava de que ela demorasse, estava parado em frente ao balcão contemplando ela enfeitar cada vez mais o livro, e pensava consigo "Eu jamais abrirei esse livro, é a coisa mais linda do mundo". Era apenas pensamentos de um apaixonado.

– Prontinho Sr. Ronald! Vou pegar este adesivo aqui e colocar na frente para você! – ela pegou um adesivo de um coração lindo e estampou na frente do livro encapado – Rony??

– Ah sim, ficou ótimo Mione! – Rony após voltar ao normal pegou o livro – Quanto que é Hermione?

– Hum, é um presente! Estou te dando! Espero que goste!

– Oh Mione, não precisava!

– Oras, você vai gostar Rony, é um ótimo livro! – seu sorriso o afetava completamente.

­– Bem, agora então, deixe-me ir... – com uma péssima expressão nos rostos de cada um eles se abraçaram, ainda mais forte do que antes – Tchau Mione, até mais!

– Tchau Rony! – e lhe deu um beijo no rosto que o fez mudar de cor rapidamente.

**CAP. 3 – O Aquário**

Rony chegou em casa, e sem ao menos dar oi a sua mãe Molly que estava na cozinha, subiu as escadas até seu quarto. Lá ele se jogou na cama e contemplou seu livro, que nem ao menos desencapou. Ele pegou um grande aquário do seu armário. E colocou o livro dentro do aquário. Naquela noite, Rony nem jantou, ficou deitado em sua cama olhando pela vitrine do aquário o livro, e seus pensamentos não desgrudavam de Hermione. Mal sabia ele, que em algum lugar entre as casas de trouxas, uma bruxinha deitada sobre a cama também não desgrudava os pensamentos de Ronald Weasley.

No outro dia, no mesmo horário. Rony voltou à livraria. Hermione estava com um sorriso maior do que o do dia anterior, eles novamente almoçaram juntos, no mesmo restaurante. Passaram pela mesma praça, sentaram no mesmo banco. E seguiram até a ponte Bulckspece. Conversaram ainda mais do que antes, e com mais entusiasmo. Hermione parecia outra mulher, estava até mais bonita, naquele dia ela havia até se maquiado.

Depois, quando voltaram para livraria Hermione escolheu um presente e deu a Rony, um lindo chaveiro onde dentro de um medalhão se colocava uma foto, Rony já pensava em uma foto de Mione para por ali. Ele também, escolheu um presente, e deu a ela, um lindo urso de pelúcia. Após sorrisos e mais sorrisos de felicidades os dois se despediram e Rony voltou a sua casa. Ao subir em seu quarto, pegou o pacotinho onde dentro estava o chaveiro, e colocou dentro do aquário. Ficou a noite novamente contemplando o livro embrulhado e o pacote fechado com os pensamentos na garota mais linda que ele já vira.

E assim, durante mais três dias ele foi à livraria, almoçava junto com Hermione, e quando voltava à livraria os dois trocavam presentes, que ele, sem ao menos abrir guardava dentro do aquário e passava a noite pensando nela.

No terceiro dia, ele a chamou:

– Mione, fiquei sabendo que veio um parque de diversões aqui na cidade, e se amanhã você estiver um tempo livre de noite, vamos?

– Você está me chamando para um encontro Rony? – os olhos da menina pareciam duas estrelas brilhando.

– Não, não. Eu apenas queria ir me divertir com você até lá – disse Rony com aquela velha expressão de timidez no rosto.

– Você me pega as oito?

– Ah, sim. Pode ser!

E o coração do rapaz queria explodir de felicidade.

**CAP. 4 – Dançando na Chuva**

Faltava ainda dez minutos pra dar oito horas, e Rony já estava pegando sua vassoura pra voar a casa de Mione, quando ele lembrou que ela morava em casa de trouxas, e algum vizinho poderia ver. Ele pegou um embrulho e colocou dentro de suas vestes, que era um presente que ele havia comprado a ela.

Após dar um tchau a todos de sua casa, pegou a vassoura, e voou até um dos becos pertos da casa de Mione, e escondeu a vassoura.

Caminhou até a casa de Mione e apertou a campainha

DING-DONG

Hermione abriu a porta, e abraçou Rony. Naquele dia ela estava particularmente mais bonita. Após despedir de seus pais, os dois seguiram até o local onde o parque de diversões estava.

– Ah Rony, ótima idéia vir até aqui. Este parque parece ser muito legal!

– Sim, sim! Estou louco para ir à montanha-russa! – é claro que ele estava era louco para passar a noite agarrado a Mione.

– Ah Rony! Você vai sozinho na montanha-russa ein! Eu tenho medo!

– Que isso Hermione, se você ficar com medo pode me agarrar que eu deixo.

A menina ligeiramente ficou rosa, mas disse:

– E vou mesmo ein!

Eles foram na montanha-russa. E Hermione não desgrudou de Rony, nenhum segundo. O garoto adorou a situação, até nos momentos leves os dois estavam abraçados. Após a diversão da montanha-russa ter cessado Hermione o puxou pra comprar uma maça do amor:

– Olhe Rony! Maças do amor! Eu adoro maças do amor! Vamos, vamos, eu quero uma!

– Calma Mione, estamos indo.

Depois de comerem maça do amor, algodão doce, irem no carrinho de bate-bate, testarem a mira, tirarem fotos, e muito mais. Começou a dar umas chuviscadas e Rony achou melhor irem embora:

– Hermione acho melhor irmos embora. Daqui a pouco vai chover.

– Ah não Rony! Ainda não é nem meia noite e nem fomos na Roda Gigante!

– OK, então vamos apenas na Roda Gigante e vamos embora, tudo bem?

– Está bem, então vamos.

Ela o puxou, e seguiram até a Roda Gigante. Já dentro do brinquedo, que começava a subir com eles, Rony sentia os chuviscos baterem sobre seu rosto, em pouco tempo iria chover forte.

– Sabe Mione, estes dias que estou passando com você...

– Rony, a cada dia que passa me sinto mais feliz. Eu adoro almoçar com você, passear pela praça com você, conversar com você. Rony eu...

Os rostos deles estavam chegando cada vez mais perto, eles estavam entregues ao amor, foi quando o brinquedo parou bruscamente e estragou o momento entre eles. Lá em cima com a roda gigante parada, Rony lembrou-se de seu presente, e tirando o embrulho de dentro das vestes, ele entregou a ela:

– Tenho uma coisa para você Mione, espero que goste.

Hermione abriu o pacote, e de dentro ela tirou um lindo colar cheio de diamantes que brilhavam a cada virada.

– Oh meu Deus Rony! É lindo! E deve ter custado uma fortuna – Hermione estava cada vez mais feliz.

– Por você Hermione, eu compro tudo! Venha, me deixa por em você.

Ela se virou, e Rony, delicadamente colocou o colar no seu pescoço.

– Ficou lindo em você!

– Obrigada.

O brinquedo voltou a girar, e quando chegou na parte debaixo eles saíram. Após alguns trovões eles decidiram que estava já na hora de ir embora. E caminhando pelas ruas, ele chegaram na ponte Bulckspece. Foi quando a chuva ficou mais pesada e eles estavam completamente encharcados.

– Hermione, vamos, temos que correr! Você pode ficar doente!

Mas Hermione não dava ouvidos, e no meio da ponte começou a dançar indo de lá pra cá, dançando enquanto as gotas de chuva caiam sobre seu rosto.

– Rony, não seja tão tolo! Venha, dance comigo!

Os dois deram as mãos, e dançaram no meio da ponte deserta, enquanto gotas grossas de água caiam sobre seus corpos envolvendo-os numa magia de amor.

Em um momento, os dois pararam por alguns segundos. E novamente seus rostos chegaram mais pertos do que nunca, e desta vez, nem mesmo os trovões daquela chuva atrapalharam o beijo de amor, por longos minutos os dois ficaram entrelaçados na chuva se beijando, o melhor beijo de suas vidas, e o único beijo de amor verdadeiro que eles deram. Aquela cena ficaria marcada para todo o sempre na cabeça deles. O Beijo de Amor de Hermione e Rony!

**CAP. 5 – Eu nunca te deixarei**

No dia seguinte, Rony acordou cedo. Estava de bom humor. A noite anterior fora o dia mais feliz que ele já tivera. Sua alegria estava a "mil". E naquele dia, ele foi até saltando e cantando até a livraria, encontrar seu grande amor.

Ao chegar na Ferdinand Livros, e seguir ao balcão, ele achou estranho. Hermione não estava lá. Seguiu reto no fim do corredor onde estava uma mulher arrumando alguns livros.

– Err. Por favor, licença.

– Sim.

– Onde que está a garota que trabalha aqui no balcão?

– A srt. Granger?

– Sim, ela mesma.

– Oh sim, estou te reconhecendo. Você é o moço que vem aqui todos os dias acompanha-la no almoço não?

– Sim, sou eu.

– Vocês eram bem amigos não?

– Com assim eram?

– Bem, sente-se, por favor. O que eu tenho a contar pode não ser fácil

O coração de Rony estava batendo mais forte do que nunca. Como se ele soubesse palavra por palavra do que a senhora ia dizer, mas não era nada agradável e do gosto de Rony.

– Hoje de manhã, Hermione estava caminhando pela rua até a livraria. Quando um carro, em alta velocidade a atropelou – Rony estava escutando cada palavra imóvel, como se aquilo fosse apenas uma história mal contada e logo tudo acertaria - A ambulância a levou para o hospital, mas não puderam fazer nada. Hermione Granger faleceu. Eu sinto muito.

O coração de Rony parecia que ia saltar pela boca a qualquer hora.

– Como assim? É alguma piada? ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA! – Rony estava ficando nervoso, e começou a falar quase gritando – HERMIONE NÃO PODE TER MORRIDO! VOCÉ ESTÁ MENTINDO!

– Senhor, por favor. Se acalme.

– ME ACALMAR? CALA A BOCA! VOCÉ NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO!

– Levaram ela até o hospital, mas ela não resistiu.

– HOSPITAL? DE TROUXAS! SE FOSSE UM HOSPITAL DE VERDADE, DE BRUXOS! ELA ESTARIA AQUI AGORA! SEUS IDIOTAS, SEUS TROUXAS IDIOTAS OLHA OQUE FIZERAM! – Rony estava cada vez mais nervoso, estava berrando, e jogando os livros no chão.

– Pare senhor! Agora mesmo! Eu sinto muito que a srt. Granger esteja morta! Mas saia agora mesmo dessa livraria se não eu chamo a policia!

Rony, aos berros saiu da livraria. Seguiu até o hospital, mas ele só pode ver o corpo de Hermione por um vidro, ele precisava tocá-la mais uma vez, sentir seus lábios mais uma vez, queria ter mais 5 minutos com ela, apenas mais uma vez.

Quando voltou a sua casa, Rony não falou com ninguém seguiu até seu quarto, e parado em frente a vitrine do aquário onde estavam o livro, o pacote, e mais dois livros que hermione havia dado, e um outro chaveiro embrulhado. Todos fechados, mas seu coração que a nenhum momento aquietou-se dizia pra ele pegar um dos presentes e senti-lo como se fosse a Mione. Rony pegou o livro, e sentou-se na cama. As lágrimas escorriam e caiam em cima do livro.

Foi quando Errol passou desastrado pelo quarto e derrubou um copo de água que caiu em cima do livro. Rony ficou furioso e queria matar Errol, mas a vontade de salvar o livro era mais forte e ele começou a desembrulhar, então, uma pequena folha de papel caiu sobre o chão. Ele, que não entendeu o que aquela folha fazia ali pegou e começou a ler. Era a caligrafia de Hermione, e em letras borradas ele leu:

"_**Querido Rony**_

_**Eu realmente estava com saudades de você. E hoje quando você apareceu na livraria eu nem acreditei. Foi muito bom te ver denovo, durante todo o tempo que estivemos afastados eu pensei em você. Desde os tempos de Hogwarts eu me sentia não só mais segura como também mais confortável ao teu lado.**_

_**Passar o dia com você foi espetacular, você me acompanhando pela praça, a nossa conversa, almoçar com você. Rony, espero que você nunca me esqueça, pois eu nunca me esquecerei de ti.**_

_**Você não é apenas o amigo que eu queria, você é a pessoa com quem eu gostaria de passar meus dias ao lado.**_

_**Espero te ver em breve.**_

_**Beijos. Hermione Granger"**_

Rony fechou os olhos, e pensou em Hermione. "Como eu fui tolo! MUITO TOLO! Eu que nem idiota todos os dias passando com ela como se fosse um amigo, e ela desde o primeiro dia querendo me amar, POR QUE EU NUNCA ABRI ESSE PRESENTE!?". Rony levantou, e pegou o segundo embrulho do chaveiro, abriu e caiu outra folha de papel.

"_**Querido Rony**_

_**Estou cada dia mais certa. Que o amor que tenho por você é verdadeiro, passei a noite inteira pensando em você. E desejando que você aparecesse novamente na livraria pra eu te rever, espero que você guarde com carinho este chaveiro!**_

_**Que você abra ele e pense em mim quando estivermos longe um do outro.**_

_**Agora eu sei, o por que nunca consegui passar mais que alguns meses namorando. É porque o grande amor da minha vida ainda não tinha pego em minhas mãos e falado "Eu te amo".**_

_**Meu amor está cada vez maior.**_

_**Beijos Hermione Granger"**_

Outras lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. E ele pegou os outros 3 embrulhos, que tinham em cada um, uma mensagem.

"_**Querido Rony**_

_**Eu já não paro de pensar em você um segundo. Estou começando achar que sou uma tola, afinal, fico me declarando a você, sabendo que você deve ter os pensamentos em outra garota bonita que não seja eu.**_

_**Mas mesmo que você ame outra pessoa Rony, eu gostaria que você soubesse, eu não quero morrer antes de dizer que eu te amo. E que desde os tempos de Hogwarts eu sonho com o dia que a gente vai dançar na chuva como um casal de apaixonados.**_

_**Beijos Hermione Granger"**_

"_**Querido Rony**_

_**Talvez você não sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você. E as vezes penso que você me acha uma boba mandando essas mensagens nos seus presentes. Mas você me trata tão bem, você é gentil, doce, bonito, e eu gosto tanto de você que nem ligo que você nunca tenha falado nada dessas mensagens, mas desde que você saiba que eu te amo eu já me sinto confortada!**_

_**Beijos e mais beijos Hermione Granger"**_

"_**Rony querido**_

_**Estou realmente certa de que eu te amo, e espero que algo bem especial nos aconteça amanhã. Você me chamou para um encontro, e eu estou meu sentindo tão feliz com isso que você nem imagina!**_

_**Meu coração diz que esta felicidade é apenas o começo!**_

_**Eu te Amo!**_

_**Milhões de Beijos Hermione Granger"**_

Rony agora estava andando pela cidade, as mensagens de Hermione na sua mão, ele chorava a todo o momento, pensando no seu grande amor. Passou em frente a livraria, e depois em frente ao restaurante onde eles almoçavam, ao chegar na praça e ver o banco em que eles sentavam chorou mais ainda.

Quando chegou na ponte Bulckspece, o lugar em que eles deram o primeiro e único beijo, ele derramou os papéis da mão e chorou mais forte. "Eu nunca te deixarei Mione!"

Naquele dia, o Profeta Diário informou _"Jovem de 20 anos suicida-se na ponte Bulckspece_". ­


End file.
